Heroes and Diamonds
by Aria Huskgay
Summary: A three sided city and a rivalry between two gangs does not end well in this mature tale. One fights for the poor and helpless, possibly breaking some laws in the process. The other swims in riches and kicks dirt into the people begging on their knees. WARNING: May have traces of yuri, drugs, violence, sex, alcohol, and swearing. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: Picture is not mine!
1. Introduction: The Heroes

**Criticism Welcome!**

* * *

No one asked for this treatment and no one asked to be treated like lower beings. To be skipping school and lying is normal. To be in school and middle class is common in this town. What's not common or normal is being rich and living the high life.

The story of the Panda Heroes begins in a three sided town. Every morning, each of the five members of their "baseball league" get up and head to the dugout. At least two people stop by a shop before practice to eat, while others just wait it out.

One cloudy morning, the head "coach" began her morning routine. Waking up, putting on her black tank top and green capris, grabbing her gum and metal bat, and heading off to the dugout. The clouds made it easy on her eyes and not too long after, she felt raindrops. The girl's green hair turned into a dark, grassy green as the rain fell.

The gravel road turned to a darker brown and the grass became softer. She wasn't too far out of the cities, just a little over a couple blocks. The stubborn, green-haired girl jumped over the fence post and walked over the muddy dirt of the field. With the metal bat in hand, she began to try a couple practice swings. Soon, she sat inside the red painted shack with a shallow roof. It wasn't the best hangout, but it was better than their old one.

Inside, she met with her team of four. Their names were Rin, Luka, Miku, and Lily. They weren't the best of players, but they were her friends.

Rin was shorter and much slimmer than the rest, but the blonde had amazing speed with running. This put her in the batter's shoes. She was the youngest and most energetic of the bunch.

Luka was taller than short or wide. Her hips and full chest made her the catcher of the team. Not necessarily bad at making the other team weep, so to speak. She was the eldest out of the team. Making her the quietest and most responsible.

Miku was shorter than Luka and Lily, but taller than Gumi and Rin. The teal-head claimed her spot as short stop, because of her fast reflexes and timing. She earned her title as the quickest tempered and the most addicted to sex.

Lily was the tallest of the five and strongest. The blonde made her spot as the pitcher, due to her throwing and hitting abilities. Being the newest on of the team, she was rather more addicted to drugs and alcohol moreover than sports.

Gumi, the "leader" of the team, was the best at throwing and hitting. The green-haired girl was often put into the third base or outfield. Unlike the rest of her team, she was still slightly grumpy and angry most of the time. The girl was just a little younger than Miku.

It wasn't a dream team, but they put their abilities to where they need them most. The red shack had a concrete floor and wooden walls covered with chips of red paint. The walls also held the age old equipment for "practice". Often times, the girls wouldn't even practice, let alone anything productive.

Lily was always bringing in some sort of illegal stimulant. Whether it be pot or Jack Daniel's, the blonde always had something.

"Yo, Gumi. Where the fuck 'ave you been? Jesus Christ, we've been waitin' for some God damn time." Rin spat at the green-head before sitting back down at her usual spot.

"Get the fuck off. I've been tryin' to get supplies." Gumi snarled back at the short blonde. Someone was obviously rude this morning and it wasn't exactly the leader.

"Hey! You two. Split up. You guys act like children, I swear to God." Luka said as she directed Lily to move Rin. The pink-haired girl and the blonde put the two in desperate corners.

The green-haired stood up straight and faced toward her team. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with the short, blonde girl. "Anyways, today, I want to actually fuckin' practice. Let's go team, come on." Gumi said as she slowly walked out to the shed door.

"Hell Yeah! Finally, some production... possibly!" Miku shouted, running passed the younger, green-haired girl. She immediately started to dance around in the pouring rain. Her face glistening as she looked up to the sky.

"You people go ahead. I'm staying the hell away from that lava shit." Lily said with a dazed look on her face. The blondie must have taken something before Gumi had reached the shack.

Rin quickly dashed outside in the rain and span around with Miku. The only difference is, the blonde didn't open her mouth.

"Alright! Get to your positions! I'll pitch for Rin, because Lily can't stop taking drugs for one practice." Gumk shouted while running to the pitcher's mound. The muddy gravel was slippery and not necessarily good for practice.

Luka got on her helmet and pads before running out of the shack. The pink-head stationed herself at home base and squatted. Rin and Miku snapped out of their dazed spinning and quickly got their gear together. Both the blonde and the teal-head ran to their positions.

"Okay, let's do this." The green-haired girl shouted. She waited patiently for the youngest girl to get herself ready. Soon after, Gumi wounded her arms back and put her leg back. She pushed her arm out and felt the ball leaving her hand. The blonde caught sight of the ball and quickly swung the bat.

Everyone heard the crack of contact with the bat. The ball shot up into the sky, going directly to outfield. Since there was no one on the outfield, Rin took advantage and ran straight for first base. The blonde ran quickly over to second, the mud was coming up from the ground courtesy of her cleets. She quickly dove to second before stopping for the time being.

"Rin, you wouldn't of made it if we were ta' be in outfield." Gumi shouted before walking over to second base. "Go get ta' fuckin' home base and try again." The green-head spat on the ground before running back to the pitcher's mound.

This time, Rin walked back to her home base and dragged the metal bat. The blonde hacked into the ground before stepping on the home plate. The shorty placed the bat over her shoulder and raised her hands to the sweet spot of the handle. Rin moved her legs to a shoulder length apart. She was ready.

Gumi raised her arms to the original position and moved her legs apart. The green-head swung her arm and let the ball release from her hand at a rocket speed.

Rin moved her arms and torso towards the ball. The bat swung in the perfect time, cracking the ball out of the field. A homerun in any case. The blondie stood in her spot, deciding whether to run or accept the praise. Rin stayed at her spot. She already knew that she can run to all the bases in time.

"Great goin' asshole. That was our las' ball." Miku shouted from her short stop position.

"Fuckin' calm down, Meek. It's jus' a ball. We can always buy one." Luka shouted back in her direction, standing up in the process.

"Not if we don' have any fuckin' money, bitch." The teal-head shouted back and crossing her arms. Miku was questioning why Gumi decided to have practice in the rain. If it were to have thunder, Rin has a chance of being electrocuted.

Luka sighed and decided to walk back to the shack. "Good hit, Rin. Why don't you do that during our games?" The pink-haired teased.

"I do. You just neva' realize it." Run teased back. She walked eight the taller girl and nudged Luka in the ribs.

"Quit your fuckin' flirting and let's hustle." Gumi shouted while walking back to the shack. The green-head was away from the two mischievous girls. The second youngest girl walked inside and sat on her usual barrel. Gumi stared at Lily slightly with a disgusted face.

Rin, Miku, and Luka were not too far behind the green-haired. The team easily forgives and forgets, but not if it's drastic. The blonde quickly ran ahead of the other two, trying to get them to race. Luka stayed behind as Miku and Rin raced to the shack. If the pink-head did race, her chest would not help.

Miku and Rin entered the shack, panting and smiling.

"Heh, I won shorty." Miku sneered as she sat on Gumi's lap. The green-head gave a glare at the older girl before she pushed Miku off.

"What the fuck are ya' doin'?" Gumi yelled, standing up from her barrel. "Are ya' trying to kill me with your fat ass?"

"No... but I am tryin' to get closer to ya' asshole." Miku whispered and laughed. She held her hand against the wall, trying not to fall over.

Luka put her hand on her forehead and looked downwards. The pink-head's friends were being childish and immature. The older woman walked to the back of the shack and grabbed her box of cigarettes. She didn't have a breakfast, so she decided to have a couple smokes for a substitute. Luka lit up her cig and stuck it in her mouth.

Lily's drug effects were warding off. The taller blonde stood up and stretched her arms. "What took ya' so long?"

Rin pushed the older blonde down back to her seat. "You're still high. Sit down, bitch."

"Uh, no." Lily immediately made a disgusted face and stood back up. The older woman went over to Gumi sat on the green-head's lap.

"For fuck's sake, what is up with you people?" Gumi spat on the ground and tried to push Lily off, but failed. "You're too fat, bitch. You're going to make my legs be amputated."

The other girls just continued their business, not paying attention to the two.

"Fuckin' help me!" The green-head shouted and pushed. She finally got Lily off and flashed her middle finger. "Screw you in hell, bitch."

Lily just laughed along with the other girls. Gumi's reactions were always fun to mess with.

"Well, what are we goin' ta' do in the meantime?" Rin asked, rather loudly.


	2. Introduction: The Diamonds

Riches. Piles of money and not a care in the world. They can buy their way to fame. Skip school and do mild drugs, maybe some alcohol in between. That was the life of the "Diamonds" or the rich people. Giving not a care for school or college, they'll just inherit their riches anyways.

The story of the Diamonds begin in the east side of the three sided city. Each of the six "members" would wake up from their servants, pick one of their favourite name brand clothings, and walk to their meeting place. The rich kids would usually meet in the private outdoor park in between their six houses.

The Diamonds would eat breakfast together in the park and gossip about the latest ins and outs.

One cloudy morning, the richest "member" awoke from her long slumber. She stood up from her silk-woven bed and brushed her feet against the tigerskin rug. The brunette was met upon one of her maids.

"Your clothing, miss." The maid said as she set the older girl's clothing aside. "The meeting is in two hours. Make sure to be ready this time." The younger girl bowed and left the brunette's presence.

"Thank you." She said as her maid left the room. The rich woman put on her designer jeans and Nike hoody. The brunette grabbed her purse and put on her shoes. The older girl left the large mansion and into the private park, where she was met by her fellow members.

"Ah, Hello Meiko. Your food might be cold, since you're a little late." Kaito greeted as he poured himself some more coffee into his glass. Kaito was the most handsome of the group and second tallest. The blue-haired man spent most of his time caring for his fans and enemies.

"Meiko, come sit down with us. We have a lot to discuss." Gakupo exclaimed, taking a bite of his egg. Gackpoid was the tallest of the group. His long hair made him famous and so did his love for animals.

"Yeah, Meiko! Did you hear about the song album I'm about to release?" Oliver happily said. The short blond boy was known for his talented singing and lack of his eye. What caused this missing eye is still unknown.

"Ah, I will. Just let me talk. Today, we should go for a walk! Maybe go to a museum or a different park. When was the last time we have visited the baseball diamond?" Meiko chuckled lightly as she walked over to the little table under the gazebo. The brunette was the wealthiest and she runs the most successful business in town. Her family is known throughout the whole country.

"That sounds like a very pleasant experience, Meiko. But we must be careful, they're might be some trouble." Cul talked softly. The red-haired girl was known for her multiple talents in Mathematics and Literature. Her sister, Yukari, is also well known for her exceptional smarts.

"Lovely! Absolutely splendid!" The purple-haired girl cheered. Yukari loved this little group dearly, but she would often get left behind in these activities. Her family was wealthy, because of her mother's speeches and books.

"I think we should, but after we eat breakfast." Oliver said with his mouth full of food. The blond wasn't too fond of the idea of the baseball diamond. He still had some memories from visiting there a little while ago.

"Ahem, on the subject of breakfast, your cooks did a splendid job on the food. Everything is well cooked." Gakupo said, facing towards the brunette. He had already finished his eggs and toast.

"I'll be sure to thank them, later on today." Meiko smiled and finished eating her biscuit. She stood up from her seat and pushed her chair in. "We should get going now, before anything else happens." The wealthiest woman stated, smiling brightly.

Oliver jumped for joy and pushed in his chair, following Meiko. "What sort of activities should we do first today, Meiko?"

Gakupo took a final sip of his coffee before standing up. "I think we should all go to the Library and read. It would be a wonderful time and we get to learn as well."

"Sorry Gaku, I don't think we should do that... It's kind of.. boring, to say the least." Cul admitted quietly. She removed herself from her chair and stood near the table.

"I can go with you, Gaku! It will be fun and I love reading!" Yukari admitted rather loudly, jumping up to join the purple-haired man. "What sort of books do you like?" The purple-haired girl said as she dragged Gakupo off to the private library.

Kaito chuckled and made himself more noticed. "I would love to go with you, Meiko. But alas, I have some business to attend. I shall meet you all later today." The blue-haired man exscused himself from the table and walked off to his own mansion. He had many things to attend to, including a speech for a group he has recently joined.

"That's fine, Kaito. See you later." Oliver waved a little before joining hands with Meiko and smiled. "Lets have fun today, okay Meiko? It won't happen like last time! I promise!" The blonde boy looked up to the tall woman with hopeful eyes.

The brunette squinted at the shota-like boy. She never really like him. He was the most annoying out of the whole group, not to mention a traitor. "No. Go join someone else. Cul and I will go on our own, this time. I don't want you doing that again." The older girl spat harshly.

Oliver looked down and tried not to tear up so much. The blond was beginning to think she'd never let the incident go. He reluctantly nodded and went to go join Gakupo and Yukari in their library.

Meiko grinned widely and walked over to where Cul was sitting. The red-haired girl smiled back and quickly joined her in walking outside the private park. The city was so much more interesting than books and business deals anyway.


	3. The Short Meeting

**Alright. Let's get this started. It took me Hella long. Please enjoy**

* * *

Gumi repeated the question. "What are we goin' ta' do? Well, since I am feelin' great. I think we should jus' relax. Besides, dem' diamond bitches are bound ta' get 'ere."

Rin nodded and went over to Luka, smiling. "Didja hear? We might get to beat the absolute fuckin' shit outta people.'

Miku gave a mean look over into the short blonde's direction. "Don't. Touch. Her." The teal-head said defensively.

Lily chuckled and went over to the middle, teal-haired youngest. "Aren't you jus' an asshole ta day."

Luka continued to smoke her cigarette. Not paying mind to Miku, Gumi, Rin, or Lily. But occasionally, the pink-head stared at her Miku.

Miku gave a disgusted look at Lily before standing up to her. "She's. Mine. Don't. Touch. Her."

Gumi grinned and snickered at the sight of the bickering. "Meek, your envy is as green as my hair."

The teal-head's face turned rather red before she started speaking. "I'm gettin' the fuck outta here. Tell me when you're done bein' bitches." She said as she stopped out the door into the rain, shutting the door behind her.

Luka sighed and decided to go catch up with Miku. "I'll be back. She's just bein' moody."

Gumi got up from her seat and strolled over to Lily and Rin. "What ta' do now?"

* * *

Meiko and Cul were walking their way almost put of the city. It was pouring, so they both brought umbrellas and rain boots. The red-haired girl loved talking to her companion as they strolled across the muddy gravel.

"What pet would you have?" Cul asked, interested in the brunette's answer.

"I think I would definitely have some sort of purebred dog. Most likely a Doberman." Meiko responded thoughtfully. It was nice to have someone who hates the same people you do.

"I would have a lizard or a reptile. They look so cool." Cul replied to her friend's comment. The rain was slowly getting nicer and less windy.

Not long after, they saw two familiar girls walking side-by-side. One had teal-hair and the other had pink-hair.

"Oh shit... I didn't think the Panda Heroes would be.. out here. Did they relocate?!" Meiko asked frantically. It was obvious that the brunette hated the gang. Those kids would steal money and give them to poor people. It was twisted.

"Oh no.. I think they did. I remember them hanging out in an alley... If I recall correctly." Cul stood closer to the young woman, scared of the infamous "robin hood-like" group.

The brunette searched in her purse for a weapon. She sighed as she found her pistol in handy. "It's okay. I have a weapon. They won't hurt us."

Cul nodded and slowly backed out from behind Meiko. This was no game to her.

* * *

Luka noticed small figures in the distance. Brown and red heads... It was them. "Shit, they're here."

Miku understood and started to slowly back away from Luka. "We should head back. They could 'ave their bod' gaurds.'

The older woman picked up the teal-head bridal style and started running back to the shed.

"I can run jus' fine. Jesus." The younger woman said angrily. She secretly liked the situation nonetheless.

Luka set Miku down and began running with her. "I jus' thought you would've enjoyed it." The pink-head smirked. It was funny to see the younger girl's reactions.

"Shut up." The teal-head said loudly, nudging Luka as she ran.

Luka chuckled quietly.

* * *

Meiko was surprised at the retreat of the two Panda Heroes. She thought she would've had to shoot one. But thankfully, that wasn't the case.

Cul mentally jumped for joy. She didn't a victory would be won so easily. The red-haired girl grinned at Meiko before speaking. "We should probably head back to town. It's dangerous out here.'

The brunette nodded and turned around. Meiko started to slowly walk with her friend as they conversed about a rather irrelevant topic.


	4. The Post Meeting Talk and Warm Objects

**ahahah, I'm loong overdue for a chapter aren't I? Well, studying and taking care of shit comes first before this, sorry.**

* * *

Cul and Meiko made it back to their private park in the now thundering, harsh rain. Luckily, the two girls didn't get as wet as the two Panda Heroes. Luka and Miku got completely drenched in the cold, unforgiving weather.

Meiko stepped inside her large mansion. The mahogany doors were a welcoming sight to see after the recent incident. The brunette invited Cul with her, seeing that she didn't have an umbrella herself.

They stepped inside the large, warm shelter and were immediately met upon by one of many butlers.

"Greetings Miss, we have been awaiting your arrival. Seeing that the weather is dreadful, we have prepared dry clothing and hot beverages. Would you care to partake, Miss?" The butler spoke quietly, trying not to seem rude.

"That won't be necessary, we have much to do and to talk about. Cul and I will need some privacy." Meiko said sharply while eyeing the butler.

"Yes, understood." The servant immediately bowed and left the presence of his employer. He always felt nervous when speaking to the daughter of Him...

Cul smiled brightly and took Meiko's hand. "What are we going to do, Meiko?"

The brunette pulled away her hand and looked at her with a bit of disgust. "We're going to discuss what we should do. The Panda Heroes have relocated. We need to plan detours and ways to avoid them. They're bad news."

The red-haired girl turned bright red from the accidental hand touch. "Ah, yes. It is concerning. But can we talk about it with something warm?"

The older girl returned to her usual grinning self. "Of course! We could catch a cold if we don't stay warm. Although, this place is already a nice temperature."

"I guess that's true.." Cul slightly pouted. "Why is it that the Panda Heroes are always stirring up trouble, but the cops aren't doing anything?"

Meiko thought for a moment and spoke. "I'm... not sure."

The brunette hung her umbrella on a rack and quickly led Cul to a large set of stairs leading to her room. The nice brown golden floors complimented the pale blue decors hung around the walls.

The younger girl was fascinated by the amount of detail in lots of the decorations.

* * *

"Fuckin' hell. They found us already? Fuck." Gumi swore loudly, stomping on the concrete floor of the shed. "What the hell are we gonna do? We can't locate now. We've already set up everthin' and shit." The green-head's body was tense and slightly rigid. She was furious.

"Calm down, Goom. It jus' a short meet. They didn't see our hideout or nuthin'. So shut." Luka replied, taking out her pack of cigarettes. It was empty and the pinkette was getting slightly irritated.

"Short meet?! Hell, they could find us they really wanna! Jesus Christ." The young pitcher took off her hat and started to ruffle her own green hair. It was a nervous habit.

"Calm down, Ya retard." Rin snickered quietly in the corner. This event was pretty amusing, especially considering that she had almost nothing to do with it.

Gumi gave a short, dead glare to the young blonde. It made Rin immediately stiffen up and stop laughing.

The small shack was being abused by the harsh rain and cold wind. Through the small cracks of the shelter walls, cold wind was being blasted inwards. It made the shed feel frigid and uncomfortable.

"Luka's right. You jus' need to calm it." Miku quickly took the pink-head's side of the argument as predicted by most of the group.

The tall blonde got up from her seat and started chuckling. "Let's all shut up an' find a way ta' keep warm, Ya know?" Lily shivered slightly and started scavenging the nearby storage compartments.

Rin, on the other hand, was still stiff. The cold shed only made it worse. She climbed up some shelves and looked at the top most compartment. She found only three blankets and a hammer. "I call dibs ta' share a blanket with Miku." The blonde chuckled.

"What are Ya' talkin' about?" Miku asked in a curious tone. The teal-head looked up to where Rin was mentioning towards. "No. Well... Fine. We can share a blanket."

"Hand me a fuckin' fabric, I'm cold as Lily's heart." Gumi growled and ripped a blanket away from the short blonde.

Lily scoffed and grabbed a blanket from Rin, nicely. "Thanks, Rin. Hey Luka, mind if we share a blanket?" The tall woman grinned from ear to ear.

Luka groaned in response and nodded, tired. "Alright then, I'm cold and out of fuckin' cancer sticks." The pink-head complained and sat next to Lily with the blanket around both of them. It felt oddly comforting to be warm in a cold atmosphere.

Gumi just sat down and wrapped the blanket around herself. Her mood was slightly better, but all she wanted to do was to be next to someone warm. A specific someone, who is not only warm, but blonde.

Miku cuddled up next to Rin in the warm fabric piece.

"Hey, don't get clingy, Meek." The shorter blonde chuckled and leaned back against the wall of the shack.

Gumi groaned obnoxiously loud and tried to be slightly annoying. She was trying to get her attention.

Lily looked over to the green-head and gave her a confused look. Was she trying to convey something.

Rin tried not to look in the pitcher's direction. She knew the girl just wanted to get attention. Or... What was she doing?

"Gumi, you're bein' weird. Please shut up." Luka said in an annoyed tone. All she wanted was some piece and quiet and it looks as if Gumi's not complying.

Miku ignored the greenette and closed her eyes. The teal-head was feeling exhausted and just needed some sleep. But, her obnoxious leader kept groaning.


	5. The Danger Ahead and Strange Outbursts

**As a treat, I've made another chapter. Because this is fun and I'm done with schooooo for the year. ;)**

* * *

Gumi quit groaning and the storm settled down. The sky wasn't sunny and bright, but rather still dark and gloomy. However, it was significantly better than where it was before.

Luka didn't mind sharing with Lily. The tall blonde was softer than expected, but she still smelt of weed and alcohol. Lily wasn't minding it so much, either. But, her thoughts were almost identical with the pink-head's; She smelt of cigarette smoke.

Miku and Rin loved curling up next to each other. They seemed to be just the right size for each other. Although, Miku tended to figit. The blonde didn't enjoy that too much.

Gumi was the lone wolf. She felt absolutely miserable without her blonde. At least then she would be able to be less cold and irritated. Why did she have to choose-...

The green-head's thoughts were immediately interrupted by a loud screeching noise followed by a large thump. The four members jumped in surprise and quickly struggled to climb up.

Rin looked over to where Luka was once sitting, noticing her lack of presence.

The shed door was wide open, leaving a large view of the stormy sky, the green wet grass, and the dirt road.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the library of The Diamonds, Gakupo, Yukari, and Oliver were looking at the extensive fiction collection. Hundreds and hundreds of fairy tales were put on the enormous shelving of the insanely large library.

Oliver picked a green-covered book labeled, "Grimm Brothers' Fairy Tales." The blond loved reading magical tales of the past. It always sparked a fascination in the young boy.

"That's a good book, Oliver. That's one of my favourite." The purple-haired girl commented gleefully. "It has lots to choose from and they're all from different regions."

Gakupo was paying no mind to the younger people down the shelves. He was paying too much attention to the fine detail of the many book covers set in front of him. Each book had a special design to mark the placement. He was in awe how each book had a dizzyingly spectacular spine.

"So what story are you going to read first, Oliver? I suggest the little red riding hood tale. It's different and more way darker than the story told now." Yukari suggested with a smile. It was nice to know that you're not the only who cared for and read books.

"I'm going to read the one you suggested. I like dark fairy tales!" Oliver beamed and looked for the page where the tale started. He felt happy not choosing to go with Meiko. It was stormy and icky outside.

Gakupo was getting slightly tired of looking at books. There were lots to look at, but his attention to them was slowly diminishing. The purple-haired man went over to see what Oliver and Yukari were conversing about, until he got a phone call. He checked the caller ID and saw that Meiko was calling him.

"Hello?" Gakupo greeted into the phone. A smile stretched across his face as he listened to what the brunette needed. "Alright, we'll be right there." He strolled over to his friends and grinned. "We have an emergency meeting. It's about the Panda Heroes."

Yukari and Oliver didn't expect a meeting so soon. They both quickly followed behind Gakupo as he lead them over to Meiko's home.

* * *

Meiko sighed and turned over to her group sitting at the large table. Every single member was there except for Kaito. The blue-haired man was busy with many different activities, he usually wasn't scheduled for the whole day.

The brunette sighed and began to speak. "The Panda Heroes are no longer at their alley-way hideout. They are not too far from the city and not too far away from our homes. We need to be careful and try to find different pathways around that huge baseball diamond. In addition to their relocation, more criminals will be heading in this direction."

Gakupo nodded and spoke up almost immediately. "Do you have any information on why they moved?"

"My number one theory is that their alley wasn't exactly sheltering them from the harsh storms. It's going to snow soon and that baseball diamond is probably going to be their winter base." The young woman exclaimed while pacing back and forth.

Cul smiled and started to snicker. How is a baseball diamond supposed to keep them warm? She thought to herself.

Yukari glanced over to her sister's direction and took a deep breath. "Cul, what is so funny?"

"Yeah, care to share, Cul?" Oliver beamed and rested his head on the table.

"How are they supposed to keep warm in a baseball diamond? It's not like a stadium where it's more like a shelter." The red-haired girl pointed out.

"I'm fairly certain that there is some sort of small shack or something of it. Maybe an abandoned house." Meiko turned forewards to her group once more. "That was all I needed to speak about with you. You guys can leave and go back to whatever it was that you were doing." The brunette quickly realized that she missed an important detail. "Don't forget to tell Kaito."

"Thank you, Meiko. You are always looking out for us." Gakupo smiled brightly and got up from his seat. "I will be going back to the library. Are you coming along, Yukari and Oliver?"

"Certainly." Yukari accepted and sat straight up. She pushed her seat in neatly and went to go join the purple-haired man.

"Yes please!" Oliver jumped for joy and turned his seat into the table. "I am looking foreward to reading more of the Grimms' tales!"

The three bookworms marched off to the library happily. Meanwhile, Cul and Meiko were still standing near the table.

"I think the rain has died down. I will be heading home now, Meiko." The red-haired girl curtsied and left the room, leaving the brunette by herself.

"This is too dangerous. I need more information." The young woman thought to herself.


End file.
